Never Made Love
by Moksgmol
Summary: Inara Serra had never made love... not until now.
1. Chapter 1

Inara Serra had never made love. Not once among hundreds of encounters.

And she prided herself on the fact that she had never _fallen_ in love, at her ability to separate her career and her personal life.

And she didn't think anything of any of this until sex, which had always been solely based in her working life, made the leap into her personal life and space, invaded her bubble, and became something else.

It was tangled between the sheets - his, not hers, because she conducted her work in her own bed, and neither of them wanted to think about her job after hours, so to speak - that the revelation dawned, and she had to share the wonderful feelings that were welling up from somewhere new and deep within her.

She rolled over, sliding up the person next to her until they were face to face, warm exhalations mixing, limbs gently intertwined.

'Mal,' and it was a whisper, barely heard, 'can we do that again?'

He raised one side of his mouth in a half-smirk, 'What, the mind-blowin' intercourse? 'Cause I'm pretty game for sexin' you up again, and I know you know how to do me, so I don't see why not.'

'No,' she breathed back, completely serious, 'let's make love again.'

_Hope that you enjoyed this; it's been nagging me for a while now! Reviews please!_

_Ciao, Moksgmol_


	2. Chapter 2

He had at first thought he was dreaming; hadn't really believed that she, with all of her training and will of steal had been the first to break.

His second was to be noble, to check that she was thinking clearly, that she hadn't been given something or tricked, that she hadn't been blackmailed, that his ship and crew weren't in danger.

But he couldn't bring himself to do it, couldn't put his crew, not even his _ship_ first as he always did. With one fell swoop, one potentially misguided decision on her part, she was showing him just how utterly powerless he was when she was involved. Every single thing that meant anything to him fell away, was far less important than she was, than this moment was.

And so he went with it, appeasing himself with the idea that she knew what she was doing, that she was an adult and could make her own choices. Maybe she wanted to hold it over his head later, and right now he didn't really care; he didn't think that he would ever care. Or maybe she was just short on sex. They hadn't been near a planet where she could find clientele for quite some time now and since he was her only real option, as Wash and the Sheperd weren't exactly free agents, was Jane, he could see where this was coming from. She would never return his feelings - they would never be able to agree on her line of work and both were way too stubborn about it for their own good - but he would take this night, would take a _lifetime_ of nights like this over casting her aside for someone else.

It wasn't until after they had finished and he was enjoying simply laying in a bed with her as though it was more than just sex that she truly rocked his world.

She had slid up his body until they were face to face and he gave her a smile, expecting that they were about to start up again.

'Mal,' and it was a whisper, barely heard, 'can we do that again?'

He raised one side of his mouth in a half-smirk, sure that he had read her correctly, 'What, the mind-blowin' intercourse? 'Cause I'm pretty game for sexin' you up again, and I know you know how to do me, so I don't see why not.'

'No,' she breathed back, completely serious, 'let's make love again.'

His everything fell away at these words.

'Oh, yes,' he sighed out, almost reverently, all of his sarcasm gone, 'oh, please, yes, forever.'

And she kissed him before he could continue, molding her body into his own again.

_Well, there you go, I made it a two-shot. I don't think that this part is nearly as good as the first chapter, but I'm fairly happy with it (please excuse the repeated portion; it just fit better than anything else I wrote, and I feel that it does a good job of connecting the two) Reviews are swell, and thank you very much if you take the time to write one._

_Ciao my lovelies, Moksgmol_


End file.
